The traditional recognition methods of hand gestures utilize digital cameras or depth sensing cameras. The digital camera can be a computer camera that captures images of the user's hand in front of the computer, which is then interpreted by a computer vision program that analyzes the pictures to determine the hand gestures in real time. The depth sensing camera detects the distances between the camera and the hands or fingers and accordingly can determine the hand gestures upon the detected distances. However, using a digital camera or depth sensing camera comes with constrains and limitations. For example, the user's hand has to be directly facing the digital camera or depth sensing camera. Certain tilting or rotation of the user's hand stops the hand gesture recognition. This prevents the user from using such techniques while s/he is moving around the computer or lying supine. Additionally, if there is an object located between the user and the camera, then the process stops until the object is removed. Moreover, minor hand gestures cannot be recognized or detected when using the digital cameras or the depth sensing camera. All such limitations regarding the use of the digital cameras and depth sensing cameras require the invention of a new technology that overcomes the aforementioned constrains and limitations.
This new technology should have the capability to replace the use of traditional computer input devices, i.e. computer mouse, computer keyboard, touchscreen, game controller or remote controller. It should also allow the user to interact with various electronic devices while driving a car, walking in a street, or lying supine away from the electronic device. In fact, the social impact of this new technology has the potential to be huge as it can serve to translate hands gestures into voices, enabling people with disabilities by making vocal communication easier than ever.